


Surprise

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [64]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Copious amounts of sap, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuuri is a good fiancé, they're good and they love each other, victor is a good fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri's surprise for Victor doesn't go as planned.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's request on tumblr for a 300-word drabble for the prompt "I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over." Set post-series. Enjoy!

“Oh no! Yuuri, what happened?” Victor exclaims, worriedly taking in his fiancé’s appearance. Yuuri’s formerly pristine white T-shirt is now mottled with brown stains, and he looks like he can’t decide whether he should be crestfallen or amused. “Is Yuri practicing his jump-scares again?”

Yuuri shakes his head, his expression shifting more towards amusement. “Not this time, Victor. Sorry. I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over.”

“And burned yourself, it looks like.” Victor takes Yuuri’s right hand in his own and pressing a gentle kiss to the small pink spot at the base of his thumb. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed it until now, too lost in his disappointment and embarrassment. It stings a little when Victor touches it. “Why were you trying to surprise me, love?”

“Well, today is the anniversary of when you started coaching me, remember? I just wanted to do something small to thank you. I’ve come so far because of you.”

“You’ve come so far because of your own efforts and determination,” Victor corrects him, smiling kindly. “But I appreciate the gesture nonetheless. Come now, let’s get you cleaned up. Run your hand under some cold water from the sink, and I’ll get you a new shirt. I’m afraid that one is toast.”

Yuuri shoots him a grateful smile and does as asked. The burn really isn’t a big deal, but Victor loves to fuss and Yuuri will indulge him if it makes him happy. Afterwards, when Victor returns with Yuuri’s clean shirt (he even insisted on warming it up in the dryer, since “you’ve been outside and it’s cold"), he insists on cleaning and bandaging the blistered skin, despite Yuuri’s protests that it’s really not necessary.

“Now,” Victor says, when he’s apparently satisfied with his handiwork. “Let’s make the most of our day off. It is an anniversary, after all.”  
Victor’s enthusiasm is contagious; Yuuri beams. He really does have the best fiancé ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
